Errores
by Diosadelaluna10
Summary: Bella es hija Charle Swan de un gran empresario de New York ,creció con su madre en el pequeño pueblo de Forks después de que estos se separaron ,nunca se imagino que al ayudar a su pequeña amiga Alice que esta totalmente enamorada de Jasper,con el cual termina haciendo un trato en el cual ella tenia que ir con el hermano mellizo de Alice un chico humilde que es un desastre
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

La vida en ocasiones pasa tan rápido como si fuera una película infinita sin darnos tiempo de reflexionar y poder retrocederla , con momentos felices que pueden ser tan fugaces como el parpadear o momentos terribles que parecieran no tener fin. Sin embargo todo depende como uno vea la vida, y la determinación que uno tenga para enfrentarla podríamos relacionar la frase:

 _"¿Cómo vez el vaso, mitad lleno o mitad vacío?"_

Para mí responder a eso era sencilla _**todo depende de ti mismo**_. Hemos oído infinidad de cosas sobre el destino, pero quien está realmente calificado para hablar de el ¿Qué es el Destino? ¿Está realmente escrito o nosotros hacemos nuestro propio destino? incluso podría decir que la idea del karma es totalmente aceptable como lo veo cada quien tiene lo que pide, todo puede ser cambiado con solo una decisión, desdé algo pequeño a cambiar totalmente tu mundo y así fue como empezó todo tomando una decisión para hacer feliz a alguien más, lo conocí, así lo ame, me amo, y como bien dicen " _todo siempre tiene un fin_ " es correcto y todo esto termino así...Un caos, yo sin él, el sin mí .el odiando cada letra de mi nombre sin darme tiempo a decir nada solo dijo adiós poniendo fin a todo o al menos así fue para él. Por qué para mí solo fue el comienzo, por qué el jamás se fue completamente de mí.

Pero yo nunca aprenderé solo sigo cometiendo errores como justo ahora ...ahí lo tenía frente a mi mirándome con esos hermosos ojos verde llenos de indignación mientras otro hombre me besaba


	2. Chapter 1:Primer día de Clases

Capítulo 1 Primer día de la escuela

Oí el despertador sonar demonios ya era hora de clase, era 25 Enero inicio de semestre me asome por la ventana las calles de Forks, Washington estaban cubiertas de hielo, pequeñas musarañas caía del cielo sonreí para mis adentros, hoy regresábamos a clases, me dirigí a la ducha esperando más de lo necesario para que el agua saliera caliente, suspire y entre, cuando salí me coloque unos jeans una suéter tejido color gris y una chamarra color verde apagado me acomode el cabello colocándome un poco de acondicionador tome una de mis bolsos de diseñador, claro sé que nadie lo notaria más que mis amigas pero no importaba en este pequeño pueblo donde apenas existe vida ,baje y hay estaba mi madre leyendo una revista y bese su mejilla

-hola mama que tal el día-dije sirviéndome un poco de zumo de naranja

-terrible está haciendo un frio infernal-me miro sonriendo

Mama nació en Forks así que cuando ella se separó de mi padre regresamos a vivir aquí, ella era dueña de la única boutique en el pueblo, era tan cálida sus ojos verdes, era como un libro abierto-Bella recuerda que tengo un comida con las madres de Rosalie así que no estaré en casa lleva tus llaves – la oí decir mientras lavaba mis dientes sonreí al espejo ,físicamente no era despampanante, tenía unos ojos color verde, tez muy clara casi blanca bueno no es que el clima de Forks ayude ,no siempre nieva me el clima siempre es cálido nada extremo, mí pelo era largo semi ondulado rebelde a decir verdad

-listo –susurre para mí y salí gritando un adiós, Sam el chofer me esperaba listo, abrió la puerta y subí empezando a contestar los textos de Rosalie preguntándome que usaría hoy

-¨Casual"-envié el texto

-"¡es el primer día de clases!"-apostaría que se levantó gruñendo al mandar eso y reí mientras me ponía los auriculares y veía la nieve caer a nuestro paso cuando Sam paro bajo rápidamente a abrirme la puerta

-gracias Sam, ten un buen día-dije bajándome y tomando rápidamente mi mochila frente a la escuela estaba Rosalie con Jasper mientras este miraba al suelo como si ahí hubiera interesante y Rose se devoraba con Emmett

-Bells!-me sonrió Jasper

-que hay jazz –bese su mejilla

-hola Belly boo que tal las vacaciones-me pregunto Emm pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Rose

-lo de siempre –sonreí y abrase a Rose-te vez preciosa..., Como siempre-a lo que ella me sonrió, le encantaba que siempre alabáramos su belleza-entremos ¿Qué les toca ahorita?-dije mirando mi horario

-Algebra-contestaron Rosalie y Emmett al unísono ellos siempre tenían el mismo horario, Emm sobornaba a la secretaria para tener siempre el mismo, y yo negó riendo

-Me toca literatura-dije haciendo una mueca

-expelente bells te toca conmigo-sonrió Jasper pasando su brazo por mis hombros-así que vamos la primera impresión es lo que cuenta, hasta luego chicos

-nos vemos en el almuerzo –puntualice y ellos asintieron dirigiéndose al otro edificio algo recordé –oye jazz recuerdas a Alice?-Alice trabajaba con mi madre en la boutique ,ella vivía en el orfanato junto con su hermano mellizo Edward aun que era muy diferentes ,Alice siempre le ha gustado vestirse bien así que antes tenía tres o cuatro trabajos a la semana para poder ahorrar dinero hasta que le ofrecí trabajar para mi madre ,ellas se llevaban muy bien incluso algunos modelos que confeccionaba Alice ,mi madre le permitía venderlos en la tienda ,por otro lado estaba Edward su hermano mayor por minutos él era serio solo le hablaba a Alice y se sentaba lejos de todos ,sabía que siempre trabajaba en diferentes casas y diferentes cosas siempre estaba desalineado y sucio eran polos opuestos ,regresando a lo de antes ,ella y yo nos llevábamos de maravillas ,y me confeso que le encantaba Jasper así que tal vez si le daba un empujón la ayudaría-

-¿La que trabaja con tu mama?-dijo confundido

-si ella, Se llama Alice-le sonreí

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-pregunto

-¿Qué piensa sobre ella?-dije

-hum...Es linda-dijo como si nada abriéndome la puerta del salón

-¿solo eso?-alce la ceja y el rodo los ojos

-no la conozco Bella, hemos hablado un poco cuando acompaño a mama a comprar pero es todo –y soltó un suave bufido

-vale –decidí dejarlo en paz por ahora…

…

No olviden pasar por mi página de fb que está en mi perfil, copiándola y pegándola en la barra de búsqueda y dejar sus comentarios después de darle like, por aquí estaré comunicando los días de actualización o una que otra preguntas que tengan


	3. Capitulo 2:Trato

Capítulo 2;Tratos

Después de salir de mis clases y llegar a la hora del almuerzo fui al comedor sentándome a lado de mis amigos cuando llegue estaban hablando de algo

-Te lo juro amor e Sr. Banner me odia desde el primer grado estoy seguro que ya está pensando como reprobarme

-no seas dramático Em el sr Banner no te odia-dijo rose rodando los ojos comiendo su ensalada como de costumbre

-Hey hola Belly boo ¿cómo está tu día?-

-De color de rosa Em, gracias-él se rio –oye jazz regresando al tema de Alice –lo vi rodar los ojos

-¿Qué Alice?-pregunto Emmette

-Mi amiga, la chica que trabaja en la tienda de mama-Rose arrugo la nariz no es que fueran grandes amigas ellas dos, rose se ponía un poco celosa con ella, es que hablar con Alice era tan natural

-¿Qué con ella?-dijo rose

-Jazz no se me encantaría que me hicieras un favor..-le sonreí haciendo ojitos y el entrecerró los ojos

-¿Qué favor?- me miro

-invita a salir a Alice, sé que te gustara ella es muy amable-oí a Rose atragantarse y a Emmette reír, Jazz solo me miraba

-¿Quieres que a mi madre le dé un infarto vdd, Bella?-dijo Rose en cierto grado me molesto su comentario y la voltee a verla para que lo supiera

-¿Por qué?- después de un largo tiempo contesto Jazz

-¿Por qué no?-contraataque no iba a delatar a Alice-sé que se verían muy bien juntos

-¿quieres hacerla de cupido este año bells?-sonrió Jazz

-¿yo? Na solo me parece que se llevarían bien

-bien…pero tu tendrás que salir con...-paso la mirada por todo el lugar y se paró mirando a alguien seguí su mirada-con Edward-

-¡oh no, Jasper el no, no, no, no!-casi grite levantándome mirando al chico desarrapado con la ropa sucia, unos lentes horrorosos y desalineado que DEBORABA LA COMIDA ¡DEBORABA! mientras leía –el no jazz es el hermano de Alice y míralo me imaginas saliendo con él ,seré la burla de todo instituto-el hundió los hombros

-entonces no hay trato –bufe lo que tengo que hacer solo espero que Alice no se entere me matara

-bien lo are, me dame unos días Jazz ni siquiera me habla, creo que no le habla a nadie más que a Ali-suspire jugando con mi ensalada en mi plato

-Ese es tu problema te doy un mes mientras iré a buscar a tu amiga-tomo su bandeja y se fue, yo me quede mirando aquel chico entonces el capto mi atención y pude verlo como se sonrojaba igual que yo y escondía la cara tras su libro, eso me hiso reirá ¡Wow se sonroja! Mire a mis amigos y ellos ya estaban en su mundo asi que tome mi bandeja la vacíe y salí del comedor me tocaba biología me senté en la mesa principal del laboratorio esta clase la tenía sola, después de entrar el maestro entro el al verme pude ver como se sonrojaba no sé si fue suerte o desgracia pero el lo sentó a lado de mí, el no hablo solo lo veía limpiarse sus manos en su pantalón con tierra-

Hola me llamo Bella –decidí romper el hielo él se voltio mirándome sorprendido y luego carraspeo un poco-

Oh perdón, me llamos Edward-me sonrió amable

-¿eres el hermano de Alice no?-tenía que hablar de algo

-si –susurro sin mirarme solo miraba al pizarrón

-ella trabaja para mí-lo vi fruncir el ceño-bueno no para mí, para mi madre-el asintió-y es una buena amiga

Srita. Swan ya termino su conversación o quiere pasar al frente a compartirlo con todos- yo negué y no volvimos a hablar en toda la clase.


End file.
